De vuelta a nosotros
by Nylerac
Summary: Cinco años y medio de agonia, viviendo dia a dia con un recuerdo,un hijo por el cual vivir, pero con la esperanza de que ese recuerdo vuelva a ellos, lo que no saben es que lo tienen delande su sus propios ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**"Bueno aquí traigo otra historia, no será muy larga, solo unos cuantos capítulos. Es totalmente AU.  
Kate, no es detective, es abogada, Castle es abogado también, pero también es escritor, aunque ambos llevan unos meses si ejercer su profesión, y ambos tienen a sus padres vivos. Esta historia solo se centrara en el momento más crucial de la vida de ellos, el rencuentro con su hija desaparecida. No entrare en detalle sobre la desaparición de su hija. Bueno, espero que les guste, sino ya me lo dirán, cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en preguntarme."**

Uno, dos, tres- "tengo que contar mientras recibo los golpes que me está propinando mi padre, mientras que mi madre le observa, con un cigarro en sus manos, el humo llega a mi olfato invadiendo mis pulmones, provocando una horrible tos en mi y la pregunta que siempre habita mi mente aparece ¿Por qué a mí? pero como en muchas otras veces, no tengo respuesta "Cuenta" grita mi padre mientras vuelve a azotarme con el cinturón, y yo le obedezco. No sé, que he hecho, que he dicho ¿será por lo que he pensado? me he preguntado esto último, puede que sea un motivo pero las personas no pueden leer las mentes, al menos que mis padres sí, ya que lo único que hago es pensar, bueno es lo único que puedo hacer, sin hacer que se molesten, pienso que, necesito amor, quiero amor, ese que veo en muchos padres menos en los míos, pero no creo que ese sea un motivo. Respirar ese tal vez sí, porque es algo que he llegado a lamentar y no solo eso, también se lo he escuchado decir a ellos, pero en mi mente de niña de ocho años, que son los que según mis "padres" dicen que tengo, aunque no me sienta como de dicha edad, todavía no hay un ¿Por qué, que me explique todo esto que estoy pasando? Escapar es lo que tengo que hacer huir, de toda esta desgracia de la que soy víctima.

Una hora más tarde y muy adolorida por la paliza que recibido estoy en la cocina preparándoles a mis padres el almuerzo, cuando las cosas deberían de ser totalmente al revés.

*************************************************************

En otra arte de la ciudad una pareja se abraza tratando de consolarse una a la otra, hace unos años atrás eran las `personas más felices de la faz de la tierra, tenia consigo a su hermosa hija de casi dos años, su razón de vivir, su ángel, su todo. Pero la vida, un día se la arrebato de las manos, haciendo de su vida un infierno, que solo pudo volver a tomar un poco de color cuando tres años más tarde nació su pequeño hijo, eran felices ahora, ¿Si? pero su felicidad estará completa cuando sepan que fue lo que sucedió con su pequeña ¿Estará viva? ¿Estará muerta? ¿Con quién estará? ¿Dónde estará? son las preguntas que más invaden sus mentes.

-Hoy cumple sus siete años, mi pequeña- dice la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos - y yo tengo cinco sin poder tenerla, sin decirle cuanto la amo - un grito ahogado sale de su garganta e inunda la habitación de su pequeña, que aun sigue como si ella estuviera ahí.

-Yo también la extraño cariño- dice su esposo, desesperado, frustrado por no tener la más mínima pista de su hija en cinco años y medio que han pasado-Salgamos de aquí -le pide a su mujer, sabe el daño que les provoca a ambos estar en esa habitación.

-No quiero, quiero estar un rato mas aquí- dice con voz ronca por el llanto.

-Cariño, no podemos estar aquí- dice con lágrimas y se dirige con ella hacia fuera de la habitación. A costa logro sacarla de ahí, ahora están con su hijo menor de tres años, su hijo, ha sido un salvavidas para ellos después de varios años pensado si querían tener otro bebé, con el miedo de que con la llegada de otro hijo, olvidarían a su pequeña hija, pero fue todo lo contrario, tener a Max les dio más esperanzas de que algún día volverían a tener a su hija con ellos, se permitieron reír más a menudo, se permitieron ser un poco más felices, por ellos, por su familia.

**************************************************  
"Escapar, esa palabra ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que me descubran, de que me encuentren y mis castigos sean peores, pero de nada sirve de que me quede en esta casa un día más, no se a donde iré, pero de seguro que en un lugar lejos de este lugar, de mis padres, estaré mejor, no más golpes, no mas gritos, el alimento no es una escusa para mí, no es que reciba mucho aquí, así que eso no me detendrá, me levanto de mi pequeña y dura cama en busca de mi mochila, pongo en ella todo lo que puedo y luego la cierro, me dirijo a la puerta abriendo muy despacio por temor a que ellos estén cerca, pero no están, suspiro aliviada y me dispongo a cruzar el pasillo, cuando una conversación entre mis padres me detiene."

-Sabes algo acerca de los padres- escucho decir a mi papa, pero no se quienes se refiere.

-No mucho, pero sabes qué día es hoy, así que puede que sepamos algo de ellos.

-Nunca van desistir, es que nunca se harán a la idea de que para ellos Amalia o mejor dicho Esther como la conocemos nosotros, nunca a volver a ellos.

"¿Todo es muy confuso? ¿Quién es Amalia? porque Esther, esa soy yo, pero ¿porque ha dicho que mi nombre no es ese, sino Amalia? Sé que tengo que irme si no quiero ser descubierta, pero la conversación que tienen me impide a que siga mi camino."

-Este ha sido el mejor plan que hemos tenido, robar a una niña de los brazos de sus padres es lo mejor que se nos pudo a ver ocurrido, para cobrar la herencia de tu tío, aunque no, nos haya durado mucho.

-Sí, pero, siempre que queremos no las desquitamos con ella, ese es su castigo por todo lo que hemos pasado.

"¿He escuchado bien? ¿Ellos me separaron de mis padres? ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres entonces? ¿Porque no los detuvieron? ¿Por qué no han venido por mi?" Me pregunto.

-Ellos no son mis padres- digo bajito y siento como algo en mi interior me llena de esperanzas. Me acerco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¿Sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir para recuperar algo de lo que hemos perdido?- pregunta él.

-No.

-Pues vamos a tomarle el pelo a esos ilusos, vamos a contactar con ellos y decirles que les devolveremos a su hijita.

"Ahora quiero escapar lo más rápido que pueda, me alejo con cuidado de que no me escuchen y llego a la puerta de la entrada, al abro silenciosamente y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que mi piernas adoloridas me permiten".  
"No se quienes son, no como se llaman, donde viven, nada, no sé nada de ellos, solo sé que son mis padres y que quiero encontrarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

El día transcurrió rápido, los Castle realizaron una pequeña reunión familiar en nombre de su pequeña que ellos esperaban volver a tener entre sus brazos o por lo menos saber que había pasado con ella sea lo que sea lo que le había sucedido.

"La noche llego y no sé donde me encuentro he tomado el tren fue difícil pero logre escabullirme aunque no se a donde he llegado, estoy desorientada, veo un parque a lo lejos y me dirijo hacia allá, tal vez pueda encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Cuando estoy en el lugar busco un árbol donde nadie pueda verme y busco un abrigo extra dentro de mi mochila, me lo pongo -Nadie podrá encontrarme- digo para mi - luego uso mi bulto como almohada y caigo rendida al sueño."

************************  
-Mamá, papá, despierten, despierten-decía el pequeño Max comienza a saltar en la cama de sus padres.

-Max que aún es temprano- dice Richard, su padre.

-No papá que seguro ya abrieron el parque-dijo emocionado.

-Pero si nunca lo cierran Max- dice sentándose en la cama y extendiendo los brazos hacia su hijo. El pequeño se abalanza sobre él y su padre le llena el rostro de besos.

-Para papi, detente. -Dice entre risas.

-Pero que está pasando aquí- dice Kate despertándose-es que acaso una no puede dormir tranquila- dice haciéndoles creer que está enfadada pero no puede ocultarlo por mucho y una sonrisa en su rostro la delata.

-Oh oh creo que has despertado a mami.

-No he si yo ¿verdad mami

-Buenos días cariño- Rick se acerco para unir sus labios a los de ella.

-Buenos días-respondió después del beso.

-¡Mamá vamos al parque!

-Si amor, pero primero hay que desayunar, ducharse, vestirse…

-Ya estoy vestido- dijo el pequeño mostrando el pijama que llevaba puesto.

-No cariño en pijama no iras al parque- le dijo su madre haciendo que Max comenzara a hacer Pucheros.

-Pero mami…

-Nada de peros.

-Ven campeón vamos a ducharte en lo que mamá hace el desayuno- se puso de pie con su hijo en brazos.

-Papa que tiene mi pijama, está bien mama fue quien lo compro y es ropa.

Castle sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-Hey ¿y mi beso de buenos días Max?- El niño se bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió de vuelta a donde su madre dándole un sonoro beso.

-Buenos días mami- dijo el pequeño.

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo devolviéndole el beso a su hijo. Cuando su esposo y su hijo salieron de la habitación, busco en su mesita de noche la fotografía que siempre guardaba ahí, la saco y dejo un tierno beso en ella como siempre hacia, era una foto de su pequeña Amalia.  
Buenos días amor-le dijo a la fotografía.

Dos horas después la familia salía de su casa en dirección al parque, ambos padres tomaban de la mano a su pequeño mientras este saltaba de alegría.

-Quédate donde podamos verte, cariño- le dijeron a su hijo que tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo a jugar.

-Si mami- dijo Max y salió disparado hacia un arenero que había cerca, mientras sus padres se quedaban vigilándolo de cerca. Quince minutos duro jugando con otros niños pero luego le pareció aburrido, aunque hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención, un grupo de niños un poco mayores que él, estaban reunidos en lo que parecía una ronda, así que se acerco, ya que no estaba muy lejos.

-¿Y Max?- pregunto Kate al ver que su hijo no estaba en el arenero.

-Estaba ahí hace un momento- contesto Rick y ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron más a la zona de juego donde había estado su hijo.

-Max, Max ¿Dónde estás cariño?- lo llamo su madre.- No esta- le dijo a su esposo.

-Ha de estar en aquel grupo- dijo Castle esperando que sea así. Por suerte pudieron verlo mientras se acercaban al grupo de niños.

-Max – lo llamo su madre.

-Mamá, ven, ven a ver, hay una niña muerta.

-¿Muerta?-miro a su esposo y se acercaron más para poder ver lo decía su hijo.- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Dijo Kate, nada más ver a la pequeña niña aferrándose a una mochila- niños pónganse hacia atrás por favor –se acerco a la niña y puso su mano en la cabeza de esta, al momento de hacerlo sintió algo en su interior, pero la temperatura de la niña provoco que se alarmara- ¡Rick! Esta niña está ardiendo en fiebre- la tomo en brazos- tenemos que hacer algo, hay que buscar a sus padres.

-Cariño, por cómo está la niña no creo que sus padres estén aquí.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejarla aquí- dijo.

-Bien… vamos a un hospital. Max ven campeón.

-¡No! Vamos a casa y luego llamamos a la policía- dijo Kate.

-Kate… sé lo que tratas de hacer y no debemos.

-Por favor-Castle vio los ojos de su esposa y juro que podía ver como unas lágrimas se asomaban.

-Está bien, campeón vamos-tomo la mochila de la niña que estaba en el suelo y sin hacerles caso a las miradas de varia personas se dirigieron a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Una extraña necesidad de protección hacia esa pequeña invadió a Katherine Beckett desde que vio y toco a esa niña, acostada en la fría tierra de aquel arque como si fuera un perrito abandonado aferrándose a una simple mochila de color rosa, en su mente solo vagaba la idea de poder ayudar a esa niña sea quien sea, no sabía porque o tal vez si pero no quería imaginárselo, tal vez sería porque su pequeña desaparecida, pudiera estar como la niña que lleva en brazos ahora mismo abrazándola contra su pecho como si se la fueran a arrebatar como sucedió hace años atrás con su bebe.

-¿Está muerta?- pregunto el niño, mientras entraban en la casa.

-No cariño está dormida porque esta enfermita- dijo Kate.

-Ahh. ¿Y sus papis?

-No se cariño, Rick tráeme unas toallas húmedas por favor.

-Enseguida.

-¿Esta pérdida? - Siguió Max.

-Puede, cielo, pero ahora tenemos que hacer que se sienta mejor, porque no vas a jugar con tus juguetes.

-Quiero ayudar.

-Lo sé amor-le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Ok- dijo y se fue.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Rick entregándole las toallas, el tomo a la niña de los brazos de ella y la coloco en el sofá.

-Gracias.

-Hay que quitarle este abrigo-dijo Castle pero primero coloco una toalla en la frente de la niña y luego le quito el abrigo extra que llevaba. Se sentaron en el suelo observando a la pequeña. Minutos después la niña comenzaba a quejarse.

-No papá… uno, dos, tres… no por favor –decía mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos aun cerrados.

-Hey- la intento despertar Kate, miro a Castle que la miraba confundido- Hey, nena acaricio el pelo largo de la niña, hasta que esta despertó sobresaltada- Tranquila cielo, todo está bien, no te muevas shhs tranquila –dijo tratando de que se calmara ¿Cómo te llamas?

"¿Cómo me llamo? La pregunta me la hago yo, y es ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? por extraño que parezca tengo miedo, mucho, no sé donde estoy miro a esas personas que están en frente mío, ¿serán igual que mis padres esa loca teoría pasa por mi cabeza y me asusta."

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar Kate.

"Esa voz no parece de una mala persona, al contrario me hace sentir mejor."

-No lo sé-"respondo y es la verdad, soy Esther o soy Amalia como escuche decir a mi padre, no espera el no es mi padre según lo que escuche."

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunta la señora bonita que está enfrente de mí, y yo niego sin saber que decir, no quiero decir quiénes son… Bueno la verdad es que ahora, ni siquiera lo sé.

-¿Estás segura?

-Kate hay que llamar a la policía- escucho decir al hombre que también está a mi lado.

-No, no, no a la policía no- "comienzo a llorar no quiero que la llamen y que luego ellos me devuelvan con las personas que dicen ser mis padres."

-Shss tranquila, no vamos a llamarla- la señora me inspira confianza, se acerca abrazándome para que me calme pero yo me quejo por el dolor de los golpes de ayer. -¿Estas herida?- me pregunta preocupada- Yo lo niego, pero unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, la mujer se acerca de nuevo a mí y yo vuelvo a quejarme, y ella mira al señor que está a su lado.

-Esther, me llamo Esther- dijo sin más, aunque no sé porque lo hice, se supone que ese no es mi nombre- O eso creo- ella asiente.

-Bueno Esther… o no… ¿Dónde vives?

-No lo sé, no sé donde estoy.

-¿Te has perdido?

-No, yo me escape de mi casa-comienzo a llorar.

La pareja se mira sin saber que decir, se preguntan que habrá pasado para que una niña se escape de su casa, maltrato, abandono, se preguntan en sus mentes sin saber cuál es la respuesta. Kate se sienta en el sofá y sienta a la niña en sus piernas para calmar su llanto.

-¿Se puede saber porque has escapado de tu casa? -le pregunto.

-No -dije quejándome luego, por el dolor en mi cuerpo, me siento muy cansada.

-Oye hay que bajarte esta fiebre ¿qué tal si te doy un baño para que haga efecto más rápido y luego te doy un poco de medicina?

-¿Y luego va usted a llamar a la policía? -la señora miro al hombre a su lado -no lo haga señora bonita, por favor no llame a la policía ellos después me llevaran a mi casa y luego…- me callo.

-¿Y luego que cariño? -me pregunta pero no sé qué decirle así que solo niego con la cabeza.

-Me puede dar el baño señora –digo, no se cual es su nombre pero ella es muy hermosa así que mientras tanto no sapa como se llame esta mujer que me abraza como nunca lo ha hecho mi madre, la llamare así.

-Sí. -responde-Por cierto mi nombre es Kate, el es mi esposo Richard y ese que esta allá- señala a un pequeño niño -es nuestro hijo Max- yo simplemente asiento ante la información que me ha dado.

En el baño Kate pone a llenar la bañera, mientras Esther espera de pie en una esquina del baño abrazándose a sí misma, Kate la mira y cuando se va a acercar a la niña para ayudarla con su ropa esta se pone nerviosa y comienza a alejarse de ella.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto Kate.

-Nada es… solo que… yo puedo sola -dijo la pequeña.

-Bien yo iré por una toalla tu desvístete y yo vuelvo n un minuto.

"No sé qué hacer para que no vea mis golpes, estoy asustada, Kate regresa muy deprisa pero yo aun sigo vestida."

-¿Aun sigues vestida? -Dice- ven que te ayudo, primero le quito el abrigo, luego la camiseta y fue cuando los vio, golpes, por toda su espalda, no pudo evitar sentir rabia por quienes había hecho eso a esa pequeña en ese momento entendió a la niña.

-Te has ido de casa por esto -miro a la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos como alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño pequeño.

-Si -digo comenzando a llorar y la señora me abraza, luego me da un beso en la frente y yo siento una paz en mi ser por las acciones de esta desconocida, la cual no sé cómo describir.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo no voy a permitir que esas personas te vuelan a pegar- le dice sin pensar.

Después del baño Kate ayuda a Esther a vestirse con la ropa que la niña tenía en su mochila, luego le da un jarabe para la fiebre y se dirige a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer.

-¿Que estás haciendo Kate -Dice Richard acercándose hasta donde ella esta.

-preparándole algo de comer a Esther.

-Sabes a que me refiero, tenemos que llamar a la policía, no podemos quedarnos con ella.

-Rick… no sé por qué, ni cómo, pero siento la necesitad de protegerla, además… hay algo que tienes que saber.

-¿Sí

-Ella escapo… porque es maltratada, es solo una niña.

-¿Que dices

-Están por todo su cuerpo, golpes y hay que son recientes, de unas cuantas horas diría yo.

-¡Dios! pero como pueden hacerle eso a una niña-dio furioso -aun así… Kate, no podemos quedarnos con ella.

-Cariño estaré bien -sabia porque él lo hacía.

-No quiero que te encariñes y luego salgas lastimada -se acerco más a ella y acaricio su mejilla.

-Es… esa niña Rick… no se pero sus ojos -susurró -son idénticos a los de ella -se limpio una lagrima traicionera- pero sé que es imposible… nuestra niña ya no está, y sé que tengo que afrontarlo, pero no puedo, no quiero dejarla ir –dijo y se abrazo a su esposo.

-Yo tampoco quiero… pero sabes una cosa, no dejare que esa niña pase un minuto más con personas como esas que tiene de padres, tengo contactos los utilizare para que le busque un lugar adecuado a esa pequeña para que pueda ser feliz- le sonrió a su esposa.

-¿Lo sientes verdad

-¿Qué cosa

-La necesidad inexplicable de protegerla -el asintió.

-No sé, pero yo también creo que tiene los ojos de nuestra Amalia -sonrió recordando- recuerdas cuando reía y sus ojitos se iluminaban.

-Si nunca podre olvidarlo, nada de ella…

-Aun así tenemos que hacer algo.

-Quiero quedármela -dijo sin saber porque sorprendiéndose ella misma.

-¿Que dices

-No, no sé, no me hagas caso, aunque no te niego que quiero que se quede con nosotros.

**Es****pero que les haya gustado dejenme saber en una Reviews, asi se, si continuo la historia ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por las reviews.**

* * *

-Hola -dijo Max que se había acercado a la niña.

-Hola -dijo está haciendo el amago de una sonrisa.

-¿Estas malita? -ella asintió.

-No te preocupes mi mami te curara como cuando yo me enfermo.

-La señora bonita se ve buena persona -el niño rio al escuchar cómo se refería a su madre.

-Su nombre es Kate pero yo le llamo mami y si es la mejor mamá del mundo y mi papi también lo es, aunque a veces están algo triste- Esther se quedo mirando al niño.

-¿Tristes… porque?

-Es… -fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Max, no estarás molestando a Esther-interrumpió su padre.

-No papi ¿verdad? -se dirigió a la niña.

-No, el no estaba haciendo nada.

-Lo sé este campeón es un bueno para molestar a las niñas- Rick abrazo a su hijo y luego alboroto el cabello al niño, Esther se quedo mirándolos fijamente.

"Quiero un papá, uno así que me quiera como el señor quiere a su hijo, me levanto del sofá en el que estoy."

-A dónde vas jovencita.

-Yo…

-Nada de levantarse además Kate y yo queremos hablar contigo.

"Hablar conmigo, me devolverán a mi casa o será por mis golpes, le ha contado."

-Hey no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Kate se acerco a ellos unos minutos más tardes, con un tazón de sopa para la niña, el cual le dio ella misma, al hacerlo no puedo evitar imaginar que ella hubiera estando haciendo lo mismo con su hija de no haber desaparecido aquel día.

-Esther… ¿qué edad tienes? -pregunto mas esperanzada que por otra cosa.

-Ocho -dijo la niña no muy convencida.

-¿Ocho, estás segura?

-Si esos tengo.

-Es que no los aparentas, digo te ves de menos años ¿tus…tus padres te alimentan bien?

-Si- mintió.

-Bueno la fiebre ya ha desaparecido –dijo Kate observando el termómetro que le habia puesto despues de darle la sopa.

* * *

El día paso lento para los ellos, en la tarde habían hablado con Esther la niña le había contestado todas y cada una de las preguntas que le habían hecho, ellos se sorprendieron por todo lo que esa niña ha tenido que vivir.

–Bueno, es hora de dormir, Max ya ha quedado rendido hace unos minutos y tú deberías de descansar, dormirás en la habitación de invitado que está al lado de la nuestra, cualquier cosa que necesites solo tiene que tocar la puerta de nuestra habitación y listo, ¿de acuerdo.? –dio Kate.

-Si… pero…

-¿Que sucedo cariño?

-Es… es que… ¿podría dormir con usted?- Kate miro a su esposo y este asintió.

-Vamos –Kate la tomo en brazos.

Colocaron a Esther en medio de ambos, tenían esa extraña necesidad de protegerla, a los pocos minutos la niña se quedo dormida.

–Es muy duro todo lo que ha tenido que vivir en su corta vida –dijo Rick.

–Si –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Esther.

–Tampoco me creo que tenga ocho años.

–Ni yo –lo miro–yo diría que tiene seis o siete máximos.

–Yo pienso igual.

Kate acaricio la mejilla de Esther, esta al instante arrugo la nariz a la vez que movia la mejilla y Kate sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Rick al verla sonreír.

– Es que la he acariciado y me ha parecido ver como mueve la mejilla y arruga la nariz…

– Como lo hacía Amalia cada vez que la acariciábamos – sonrió– también me pareció verlo –dijo y Kate volvió a hacerlo y ambos comprobaron aquel gesto– recuerdas aquella vez que la despertamos por estar tocándole la mejilla.

-Sí, pobre duramos más de lo que habíamos tardado para que se vuelva a dormir-ambos sonrieron- recuerdo todo de ella, sus ojos, este gesto con la mejilla, cuando aprendió a caminar su primera palabra, su marca de nacimiento, que por cierto has marcado a mis hijos, sabes , a ella, a Max y a ambos en el mismo lugar que tu.

-Así, no los puedo negar –rio al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pierna derecha donde dejaba ver claramente una marca de nacimiento en la planta de su pie–es lo que le dice mi madre a mi padre "son tus hijos y tengo prueba de ello" –al decir eso ambos se miraron a los ojos, dudaron pero al final Rick, se sentó en la cama miro a su esposa, esta le asintió y comenzó a levantar la sabana para poder ver el pie derecho de la niña, pero esta se removió incomoda –Shhss– volvió a intentarlo pero la niña se quejo nuevamente.

–Déjalo cario, debe estar cansada, y nosotros dos la estamos molestando con nuestra obsesión.

–Pero…

–Vuelve a acostarte, luego miramos–dijo y él se volvió a acostar.

Durante el transcurso de la noche la niña estuvo inquieta, lo que provoco que la pareja se despertara varias veces tratando de calmar a la niña que parecía luchar entre sueños. Tanto Kate como a su esposo Richard se dieron cuenta de que al aparecer es algo con lo que la niña tiene que luchar todas las noche. Sola.

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando ambos se desertaron se sorprendieron al ver a Esther despierta, mirándolos.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto Kate.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rick.

-Gracias-se limito a decir la niña y ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa – se ve que ustedes son muy buenos… pero yo…

-¿Tú que, sucede algo?

-Yo… tengo que irme-dijo triste.

-No… no puedes irte así como si nada-dijo Kate- eres solo una niña.

-Yo… necesito encontrar a mis papás ellos…

-No, ya te dije no dejare que ellos vuelvan a lastimarte- le dijo bajito.

-Es que no…

-Por favor déjanos ayudarte.

"Sé que necesito encontrar a mis papás, a los de verdad, pero es que esta personas… se siente tan bonito estar con ellos."

Esther asientio sin más remedio con nuevas lagrimas sobre sus ojos, se sentia segura con ellos, abrazo a Kate muje extraña ya no tan extraña para ella.

Minutos después de que se desertaran como cada mañana Max entro feliz a la habitación de sus padres, lo que provocó una mirada extraña en Esther e hizo que se girara a mirar a Rick rápidamente.

-No le pegues por favor-le dijo.

-¿Y porque iba a hacerlo?- le pregunto.

-Hola mami, hola papi ¡buenos días! -dijo el niño feliz al llegar a la cama de sus padres.

-Por entra sin permiso a su habitación-termino de decir.

-Nunca le pegaría.

-Hola niña… Esther- la saludo Max y esta a él-Papá quiero tortitas-dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A ver campeón como que vas muy rápido, primero ¿dónde está mi beso?- dijo provocando la risa de su hijo y su esposa, mientras Esther solo observaba, el niño estiro los brazos hacia su padre para darle su beso.

-¿A ver y el mío? –dijo Kate y el niño hizo lo mismo con su madre-Buenos días mi amor.

-¿Quieres un beso de buenos días Esther? –pregunto Max a lo que la niña asintió tímidamente. Kate y Rick miraron aquella acción y después de su hijo, ellos hicieron lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que tengo otro fic, que treatare de actualiazar manana. Gracias or las Reviews :)**

**Ateriormente...  
**  
-Hola niña… Esther la saludo Max y esta a él. Papá quiero tortitas-dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A ver campeón como que vas muy rápido, primero donde esta mi beso- dijo provocando la risa de su hijo y esposa, mientras Esther solo observaba, el niño estiro los brazos hacia su padre ara darle su beso.

-A ver y el mío –dijo Marie y el niño hizo lo mismo con su madre-Buenos días mi amor.

-¿Quieres un beso de buenos días Esther? –pregunto Max a lo que la niña asintió tímidamente. Rick y Kate miraron aquella acción y después de su hijo ellos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Así que tortitas…? –pregunto Rick.

-Si papi.

-Muy bien –cariño –miro a Kate.

-Tortitas está bien.

-Y… Esther, tu también quieres tortitas.

-¿Puedo tener tortitas también? ¿Un desayuno…? pero si hoy es martes…

-Claro que si-miro a su esposa, la cosas era más grave de lo que parecía.

Estaban todos en la cocina disfrutando de un rico desayuno que Rick había preparado para su familia, la pareja trataba de insistir a Esther para que comiera de todo lo que había en la mesa, y cada vez que esta tomaba algo siempre les miraba a los ojos como pidiendo permiso a pesar de que la pareja le dijo que tomara lo que quisiera.

-Todo está muy rico señor-dijo mirando a Castle-gracias.

-No tienes que darla Esther, ha sido un honor para mí, cocinar para una niña tan linda como tu -dijo haciendo que la niña mostrara por primera vez una sonrisa sincera -pero mira que hermosa sonrisa tienes, porque no habías sonreído antes…

-Hey me tengo que poner celosa -dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No señora Kate, no tiene que hacerlo -dijo Esther un poco asustada.

-No es nada Esther estoy bromeando -dijo al ver la cara que había puesto la niña. Y desde ese momento ambos entendieron que tenían que tener cuidado con cosas que puedan hacer que la niña se sienta mal.

Después de desayunar los niños fueron a ver TV mientras los adultos lavaban los trastes.

-Hoy iré a hablar con una colega, una de servicios sociales, no te prometo nada pero intentare que nos deje quedar con ella, por lo menos hasta que se resuelva su caso, porque no podemos dejarlo así, tenemos que hacer que esas personas paguen por el daño que le han hecho y así ella pueda tener una mejor vida.

-Está bien- dijo y dirigió su mirada donde estaban los niños.- Ella parece una mini adulta.

-Cuando debería de ser simplemente una niña- dijo dirigiendo su mirada también hacia los niños- Vamos con ellos- tomo la mano Kate, ya que habían terminado de lavar los trastes. Todos aun estaban en pijama.

* * *

-¿Pero esta niña está loca o qué?- dijo Elizabeth, la mujer que la crio.

-Loca o no tenemos que buscarla.

-¡Dios pero como se le ocurre a esta niña tonta, justo ahora cuando ya teníamos todo planeado ¿Dónde rayos estará?

-No lo sé, no debe de estar muy lejos, esa tonta no sabe de nada. Ayer no la encontré en el vecindario hoy debe de estar más lejos, pero la vamos a encontrar y me va a escuchar esa niña estúpida.

-Habrá que anunciar a la policía- dijo la mujer.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo a lo que Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Richard se había ido hace una media hora a la reunión que tenia con su colega, Kate se había quedado un rato mas a ver la TV con los niños hasta que vio la hora en el reloj que había en la sala de estar.

-Bueno niños, ya es suficiente hora de bañarse, arriba-dijo Kate, mientras apagaba el televisor.  
-Pero mamá- se quejo Max.

-Nada de peros Max, recuerda que hoy viene por ti la abuela.

-¿Cuál?

-La abuela Johana.

-Y la abuela Martha, no va a venir- dijo un poco triste, el pequeño amaba a sus abuelos.

-No, cariño solo la abuela Johana. ¿Esther necesitaras ayuda ¿para ducharte?- la niña negó. –Bien -Tomo a su hijo en brazos y le tendió la mano a la niña.

Kate llevo a Esther a unos de los baños de la casa y a Max a otro, baño al pequeño luego fue a la habitación de este y le uso la ropa.

-Max puedes ir a la sala, voy a ver como esta Esther.

-Si mami -contesto el niño, Kate observo como hacia lo que le pedía, es un niño que siempre está feliz y eso hacía que ella también lo estuviera, la alegría de su hijo siempre la había contagiado, el es su luz al final del túnel, con la llegada de Max su mundo cambio por completo, y se propuso luchar por él, aunque aún hay veces en que siente el vacio en su corazón, ese que habita en ella desde que su hija desapareció.

Entro en cuarto de baño donde estaba la niña y la encontró saliendo de la ducha, le dio una de las toallas que le había dejado y Esther se cubrió con ella, fueron hasta la habitación de invitados, donde estaba la mochila de la niña, Kate la tomo y busco algo de ropa, solo había un cambio lo saco ante la mirada de la niña, cuando termino de sacar la ropa debajo de esta había un pequeño osito de peluche de color marrón con la pansa rosa.

-Polie -dijo la niña tomando y abrazando al muñeco.

-¿Polie? -ese nombre le sonaba.

Esther asintió -lo tengo desde hace mucho pensé que lo había dejado, es mi amigo.

-¡Ah sí! -la niña asintió feliz de tener el muñeco con ella, su ánimo cambio al instante y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban. _"Como los de ella"_ pensó Kate.

-¿Quieres conocerlo? -Kate asintió -bien Polie- alzo al osito -esta señora tan bonita es Kate, Kate este es Polie -dijo feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que provocó la de Kate también.

-¿Y por qué le has puesto Polie?- había recordado de donde le sonaba ese nombre su niña tenía un conejito al cual ella llamaba parecido a como Esther llamo a su osito de peluche, podia escuchar la vocecita de su niña es su cabeza llamando a su conejito _"Pollie, Pollie, Pollie"_ .Sonrió al recordar.

-No sé, me gusta ese nombre, es gracioso- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo es. Bien vamos a cambiarte- le dijo. Cinco minutos después ambas salieron de la habitación Esther llevaba puesta una legging negra y una blusa de color rosa Kate le había hecho dos coletas, la niña tenía a su peluche entre sus brazos.

-¡Mami! -Dijo Max al verla- ¿cuando vene la abuela Johana?- Kate sonrió la escuchar como dijo la palabra, su vocabulario es bueno para un niño de su edad pero como aun es un niño algunas palabra no las dice bien.

-Debe de estar casi por llegar, pero yo aun tengo que cambiarme, así que ustedes dos me esperaran aquí, viendo unos dibujos animados en lo que yo me doy una ducha, de acuerdo.

-Si mami -dijo le dio un beso y Kate se fue a su habitación.

-¿Quién es Johana? pregunto la niña.

-Es mi abuela, es muy buena, ¿tu tenes abuela?- pregunto.

-No.

-Ah.

-¿Y donde están tus papis?

-No lo sé- dijo.

-Ahh. Te gusta este muñequito- dijo cambiando de tema inocentemente y refriéndose a los dibujos animado que daban en la tele, Esther asintió y ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzaron a ver la televisión.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado... Reviews¿ me gustaria saber que piensan...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Los cuentos de hadas son bien ciertos, pero no porque nos digan que los dragones existen, sino porque nos dicen que podemos vencerlos".-Chesterton _**.

-Hola Katie-saludo Johanna.

-Hola mama ¿como estas?

-Bien cariño ¿pero donde esta mi nieto hermoso? -dijo buscando con la mirada al niño.

-¿Estás segura que no lo ves mama? -le guiño un ojo a su hijo.

-No Kate, no lo veo ¿donde estará? Max -lo llamo fingiendo.

-¡Aquí estoy! -dijo el niño feliz saliendo de su escondite.

-pero mira quien está aquí, ven a darle un beso y un abrazo a tu abuela de esos que sabes dar -dijo colocándose a la altura de Max.

-¿A dónde vamos abuela? -pregunto el niño feliz.

-Eres muy impaciente, primero vamos a sentarnos en el sofá un rato en lo que tu mami me trae un vaso de jugo -dijo mirando a Kate.

-Ya entendí madre. Sabes antes solías abrazarme cuando venias a mi casa, pero desde hace un tiempo solo me dices "hola Katie."

-Vamos Kate, no tengas celos de tu hijo, eso te pasa por tener bebes adorables, tu marido y tu sí que se empeñan en su trabajo -Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Mama hay menores –presentes.

- Ven vamos al sofá –Tomo la mano de su nieto. Cuando fue hasta el lugar se quedo estática al ver a la niña- Eh… Kate… ¿tienes visitas? porque veo a una niña en el sofá.

-Es Esther -informo el niño. La niña estaba igual que Johanna, ni pestañaba.

-Hola -dijo la mujer pero solo provoco que esta se tensara y se levantara del sofá dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Kate y la tomo muy fuete del la blusa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? - Esther se limito a apretar a su osito contra ella y apretó más fuerte la blusa. - No pasa nada ella es mi madre.

-Katie cariño ¿quién es?-Kate fue hasta donde su madre, le entrego el jugo. -No me digas que…

-No madre la interrumpió qué más quisiera yo… Es… es Esther… la encontramos ayer el parque.

-¿Encontrar? no entiendo nada, explícame por favor. -Kate explico a su madre que escuchaba con atención.

-¿Y donde esta Richard?

-Está en los juzgados reuniéndose con un colega, ya sabes cosas sobre ella.

-¡Oh! Bien, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitan ayuda. Comprendía a su hija y solo quería verla feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Gracias mama.

-No te preocupes, ahora déjame presentarme con esta hermosa niña- se agacho a la altura de Esther. -¡Hey! -La niña se escondió detrás de Kate. -Mi nombre es Johanna soy la madre de Kate, la abuela de Max -Kate le animo un poco y Esther se acerco tímidamente a Johanna. - Eres una niña muy bonita.

-Gracias señora.

-Oh llámame Johanna, podrías darme un abrazo - Esther miro a Kate pero no se acerco.

***************

Diez más tardes después de que su madre y su hijo se habían marchado Kate se quedo a solas en la casa con Esther, esta estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá, la televisión aun estaba en el canal del dibujos animados pero ningunas de las dos les prestaba atención, Kate tenia la mirada fija en la niña desde el otro extremo del sofá, mientras esta solo la tenía en un lugar fijo. La nada. Continuaron así, sin hablar, a Kate le preocupaba el silencio de la niña, con Max estaba acostumbrada a estar en un entorno más animado, el niño siempre tenía algo que decir o preguntar debido la curiosidad que poseen los niños.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Kate, lo que provoco que Esther se sobresaltara. Kate tomo la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hey Lanie.

-Katherine Beckett, estas en deuda conmigo.

-¿Yo? ¿Y ahora que he hecho?-pregunto confusa.

-Ya sabrás cuando llegue a tu casa dentro de cinco minutos, mientras tu ve pensando -dijo pero corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Kate hizo lo que su amiga dijo, pensó, hasta que dio con el punto. Ese día ella y Lanie irían de compras.

-Seguro me mata- dijo, luego miro a Esther no quería que la niña se pusiera como cuando su madre había ido, así que le dio una pequeña explicación antes de que Lanie llegara, la niña comprendió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Al parecer era muy tímida con los extraños aunque con ella y Rick habría sucedido _TODO _lo contrario. Hizo una nota mental de que debía hablar con ella mas tarde.  
El timbre sonó y ambas se levantaron del sofá.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto Kate, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, aunque Esther se quedo en la sala. Una Lanie con el ceño fruncido la esperaba al otro lado.

-Lanie… -dijo tratando de esconder una risa ante el rostro de su amiga.

-Katherine… -dijo esta - por lo menos espero que hayas pensado y estés lista para salir.

Kate iba a hablar pero su amiga le interrumpió -no acepto un no por respuesta, no será la segunda vez que cancelas este día.

-Bien, pero podrías terminar de entrar estoy segura de que esta charla estaría mejor en mi cómodo sofá y no en la puerta de mi casa.

-Bien pero que seas que aun sigue en pie lo de hoy.

-Sobre eso, Lanie… ¿podríamos invitar a alguien más? es que no la puedo dejar sola.

-¿Que no estaría Max con tu madre hoy…? Espera ¿"la"? -Kate asintió.

-Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien, pero debes ser muy amable es tímida -Dijo mientras dirigía a su amiga hasta la sala. -Ella es Esther -se acerco a la niña. -Cariño ella es mi amiga de quien te hable.

-Hola -dijo Lanie en un tono más alegre y mirando a Esther curiosamente -soy Lanie.

-Hola -dijo y miro a Kate.

-Waoo es un poco escalofriante ¿no crees?-pregunto Lanie.

-¿El que? -dijo Kate mientras conducía.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, no sé, sí es, mi imaginación o no, pero ella tiene los mismos ojos que… que Amalia… sé que hay muchos niños con ojos azules pero no es el color, más bien es la mirada y... -Kate miro a Lanie, casi nunca hablaban mucho de la niña, por lo general el motivo de las salidas que planeaban eran para distraerse de todo. -Lo siento Kate, si…

-No, no te preocupes yo pienso lo mismo al igual que Rick y creo que mi madre también se ha dado cuenta aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto- dijo con la mirada al frente.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y de que?

-¿No has sentido curiosidad de investigar?

-Lanie… es imposible tiene ocho años- su amiga la miro y luego dirigió su mirada hasta el asiento de atrás donde Esther estaba mirando por la ventana con su osito en brazos.

-pues no lo parece.

-Lo sé… pero es una larga historia, que le contare luego, cuando no pueda oírnos.

- Está bien no hago más preguntas sobre eso. Así que ¿donde será nuestra primera parada?

-¿Tú qué crees? -pregunto Kate con una sonrisa.

-¡Zapatos! -Dijeron ambas.

Tal vez sería una acción despreocupada, egoísta, no ponerse a pensar en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir _"investigar. ¿Debería hacerlo?¿ sería una buena idea?" _años atrás había dejado de hacerlo ya que había caído en un gran pozo oscuro, ella y su esposo, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus familiares y amigos, además de la ayuda profesional, habían logrado salir a delante, no quería una decepción en su vida, no después de todo el esfuerzo que les costó ,_"aceptar que su hija ya está no con ellos" _fue difícil, y mas con tener que soportar que ellos fueran sospechosos de lo ocurrido con su hija, fue algo terrible con lo que tuvieron que lidiar, _"¿Como rayos las personas piensa que ella y/o su esposo podrían haber matado a su bebe? ."_

A ella le encantaría, lo desea con todo su corazón, le gustaría volver a reabrir el caso de su hija pero no puede hacerle eso a su hijo, no a él, aunque su mente se lo gritara. Lo que si quería hacer era ayudar a que por lo menos esa niña, que se robo su corazón en cuanto la vio, sola e indefensa, tuviera un mejor futuro, verla feliz, eso era lo que quería.

Aparco en la habitual tienda a la que iba con su amiga. - Hemos llegado- anuncio. Se bajo de auto y fue al asiento trasero y le desabrocho cinturón a Esther. Hasta que pensó en algo que no había hecho. La tienda estaría llena de personas extrañas para la niña -Estarás bien con mas personas alrededor -la niña asintió. -Bien vamos.

_"Son solo personas, no todas son iguales, nada va a pasarme, no mientras este con Kate, ella me cuidara."_ pensó Esther mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

******************

El día les fue mejor de lo que esperaban, Kate le compro algunas cosa a Esther ya que no tenia, muchas solo lo que la niña había puesto en su mochila, solo esperaba no estar haciéndose ilusiones de mas, y que Castle pudiera conseguir que se quedaran con ella. Ahora se encontraban en una pequeña cafería, comiéndose el postre. Durante todo el día Kate no pudo sacar de la mente a su hija, ir con Esther, le hizo pensar en cómo ella si su hija hubieran disfrutado de días como esos, caminar tomadas de las manos, hacer compras de chicas, y un sin número de más cosas. Le habia gustado ir con Esther y eso le dolia.

-Hey Kate ¿estás bien -dijo al ver a su amiga conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Eh… si Lanie… estoy bien, es, solo un momento de… ya sabes.

-Kate…

-No importa Lanie… es solo que la extraño mucho, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Bien, si quieres nos podemos ir, además tu pequeña amiguita también piensa lo mismo -dijo mirando a Esther que se había quedado dormida con la cara entre sus manos.

-Oh Dios mío, se ha dormido -se levanto y fue hasta donde ella, coloco su mano en la frente, por instinto, ayer la niña estaba con fiebre y aunque había amanecido sin rastro de ella, no pudo lo evitar. La tomo en brazos y salieron del lugar.

Dejo a Lanie en la puerta de su casa, y luego se dirigió a la suya, cuando apago el auto vio a Rick aparcando el del él, y sintió como su corazón se detuvo al instante, dio unas largas respiraciones y salió del auto, encontrándose con él.

-Hola cariño- le dijo él cuando la vio.

-Hola -abrió la puerta de atrás para sacar a Esther que aun seguía dormida. Luego abrió el maletero y le pidió ayuda a él con las bolsas de compras que había dentro.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Reviews...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, siento que no sea mas largo, estoy resfriada con dolor de garganta y tenia unos dias en que uuff no me dejaba de doler la cabeza , pero queria actualiza aunque sea alguito asi que aqui esta, solo espero que les guste. **_

Ya en la casa después de poner a Esther en la cama Kate se reunió con su esposo para hablar de su reunión con el colega.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? -ambos estaban en el sofá.

-No te lo voy a negar, fue difícil, me regaño por no llevar a la niña y por no haber avisado a la policía, pero le expliqué la situación y pudo comprender, hice una declaración, avisamos a servicios sociales… firme documentos…

-Rick…

- Espera déjame terminar. Ha entrado al sistema… de niños desaparecidos, pero…

-¿Qué? Rick me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-He convencido a los de Servicios Sociales para que nos dejen quedarnos con ella.

-¿En serio? – sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sí, fuimos ante un juez encargado, de casos así, y termino de aceptarlo, aunque con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Una vez por semana vendrá a la casa alguien de protección al menor… ya sabes para procedimientos y esas cosas, hablaran con nosotros, con Esther también, habrá que tomarles fotos de los golpes que ha recibido, para tenerlos de evidencia, también irá a un psicólogo, esto me he tomado la libertad yo mismo de sugerírselo, dado las cosas que ella ha pasado. Y hay que averiguar quiénes son los padres para poder hacer una denuncia en contra de ellos, lo habría hecho hoy pero sabes, que ella no ha querido hablar de ellos.

-Y dudo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta traumada… y teme a los extraños, no sé cómo lo haremos pero dejar que se acerquen personas a ella será difícil.

-Juntos podremos, les daremos a esa niña lo que necesita, claro si aun estas dispuesta.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Entonces lo haremos, juntos.

-Gracias—le dijo Kate y tomo su rostro entre sus mano besando sus labios.

-Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, por nuestro hijo y ahora por esa niña hermosa que duerme arriba-le dijo depuse del beso. Kate comenzó a sollozar.

-Hey ¿Qué qué pasa? ¿No te gusto lo que dije, no estás feliz?

-No… no es eso -dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Entonces qué es? Háblame Kate, dime que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento- le dijo aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Es… es que la extraño- dijo mirándolo con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Hoy cuando fuimos con Lanie… no pude evitar imaginarme que estaba con ella, con Amalia, que íbamos de compras y esas cosas… pero, también sentí que estaba siendo egoísta.

¿Egoísta?

-Si, por hace cosas así, con alguien que no es ella, si mi niña no puede ir conmigo de compras yo no tendría que hacerlo con otra.

-Kate, cariño, no pienses así, más bien piensa lo feliz que pudo haberse sentido la niña a la que llevabas de compras hoy, en que algún día, ella te lo agradecerá. No eres egoísta, las personas que nos hicieron esto sí lo son, la que nos alejaron de nuestra niña- dijo el comenzando a llorar también- yo no te voy a culpar si vas de compras con Esther en otra ocasión, me sentiré feliz, porque sé que no estás haciendo nada malo, más bien todo lo contrario, ayudas a una niña que ha sufrido en su corta vida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Veras que bien nos ira, todos estaremos bien.

-Te amo mucho Richard Castle -Lo beso- gracias porque siempre estas a mi lado, por tu amor incondicional, te amo.

-Yo también, recuérdalo. Siempre.

* * *

– ¿Todavía sigue durmiendo?– regunto Rick mirando a Kate que estaba sirviendo la cena.

–Sí, aunque hay que despertarla para que coma algo.

–Bien, yo subo y voy por ella

–Está bien.

–¿Cuarto de invitados?

–Si

Richard subió la escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Esther, cuando llego a la puerta escucho murmullos por lo que abrió rápidamente. La encontró moviéndose de un lado para otro, en la cama, llorando y… contando…

–No, por favor, no mas, duele –escucho que decía la niña así que se acerco y la vio, con todo el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el sudor en el cuerpo de la niña. –Mama, papa díganle que se detenga, me duele. –Rick intentaba despertarla moviéndola un poco de los hombros mientras decía su nombre, pero Esther no atendía a su llamado. –Me duele mami por favor– papa rogaba en sueños.

–Esther –dijo casi en voz alta, haciendo que la niña despertara, e inmediatamente esta se abrazo al cuello de él, estaba asustada y su respiración era muy agitada.

–Señor Rick… mis manos… me duelen... – Dijo entre llantos.

–Ya cariño, todo está bien, estas a salvo– ella se aferraba más fuerte al él. A Castle se le partió el corazón al verla así. –Todo está bien –le decía mientras le frotaba la espalda para calmarla. Después de unos minutos ella se separo de su cuello y le mostro las palmas de sus manos.

–pero duelen mucho.

– ¿Quien… quien había lastimado?

–El señor… ahh me duelen.

–Ya paso nadie más te volverá a pegar pero… ¿Que señor…? –la presencia de Kate le hizo callar, ella lo miraba preocupada.

–Kate –dijo la niña al verla y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, esta se acerco, se sentó en la cama junto a ellos y luego sentó a la niña en sus piernas.

–¿Qué pasa ?–dijo mirando a su esposo.

–Mis manos –se las mostro. Kate las vio pero no había nada en ellas.

–¿Que les pasa a tus manos. ? –La niña se aferro a ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kate.

–Cuando entre la encontré en medio de un mal sueño… contaba y decía que no mas, que le dolía… –dijo Rick, Kate acaricio el pelo desordenado y sudado de la niña, que aun sollozaba.

–¿Quien le pegaba? ¿Sus padres? –el negó.

–Dijo que era un señor – ambos la miraron.

– ¿Que señor, quien era que te pegaba? –le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Esto es horrible… ahora resulta que no solo sus padres le pegaban y sino también una tercera persona –dijo Rick Kate podía ver el enojo en su rostro, odiaba los casos de maltrato infantil, cuando estaba en los juzgados y le tocaba algún caso de ese tipo, hacia todo lo posible para hacerles justicia a las pequeñas victimas indefensa de sus malvados agresores. Era bueno en su trabajo, ambos, aunque hacia ya casi ocho meses que habían dejado de ejercer.

Esther quería decirles a ellos acerca de sus agresores, pero el miedo no se lo permitía.  
Esto es lo que hace mucho tiempo ha deseado personas que la quieran, y vio en Kate y Rick las figuras paternas que siempre deseos tener, la confortabilidad que sentía con ellos, jamás lo había sentido con nadie más. Siempre había querido que sus padres la abrazaran como lo hacían ellos, que le hablaran, no que le gritaran, que la abrazaran y no que le pegaran con un cinturón, le tenía un miedo terrible a aquel objeto y sus "padres" se aprovechaban de eso.

–¿Conoces a quien lo hacía, era habitual que te pegara? – le pregunto Rick, ella solo negó.

–A lo mejor era un amigo de sus padres, un extraño para ella… "extraño" Dios ahora encaja todo –dijo Kate.

–¿Qué?

–Creo que el de su pesadilla era un extraño, por eso les asuntan.

–Puede ser, pero si ella no habla no se qué hacer, tampoco quiero presionara a decir algo que no quiere –dijo Castle.

–Esther– la llamo Kate –mírame cariño–la niña hizo lo que le pidió y Kate pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer –escúchame muy bien, ni Rick ni yo dejaremos que algo vulva a pasarte, me entiendes –sintió que las lagrimas también saldrían por sus ojos en cualquier momento. –Nada.

Esther asintió. Su palabras le hacían sentir segura pero eso no era suficiente para calmar su pequeña mente, cada vez que era golpeada por algunos de sus padres se dirigía a su habitación y ella misma se repetía que todo iba a estar bien, aunque en los días siguientes no fuera cierto ya que volvían a pegarle sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, solo a limitarse a hacer lo que le pedían durante su maltratos, contar. Se abrazo más fuerte a Kate para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora sí que se sentía de verdad segura o más o menos.

–¿Esther puedes decirme quien era, quien te pegaba en tus manos. ?

_Flash Back_

_Eran las siete de la noche de un sábado Esther estaba sentada en la alfombra de su casa jugando, con su osito de peluche, Elizabeth, "su madre" estaba en el sofá viendo su programa favorito en la televisión, mientras se tomaba una cerveza._

–Mami –Esther se había levantado y ahora estaba parada al lado de su madre–Mami cuando voy a cenar.

–Oh espera a que llegue tu padre, ha ido a comprar unas cosas.

–Pero es que tengo mucha hambre– la mujer la miro.

–Te he dicho que te aguantes, si es que quieres cenar cuando vuelva, ahora vuelve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo con tu estúpido muñeco y déjame en paz. – Esther sin más remedio hizo lo que su madre le había dicho, se abrazo a polie con fuerza, aguantando para no llorar, tenía que permanecer en silencio.

Media hora después Marcos, su "padre" había llegado a casa, junto con uno de sus amigos.

–Elizabeth ya estoy aquí informo.

–Oh que bien por fin ya me estaba aburriendo, que has traído, Ah hola José –saludo al otro hombre y este le devolvió el saludo.

Elizabeth busco la cena en las bolsas de compras que trajo su marido. Los tres se sentaron a comer mientras Esther les miraba, deseando a que ellos terminaran para luego poder cenar ella.

Quince minutos después ella estaba sentada en la mesa de comedor sola, mientras los demás vean la TV. Apenas había terminado de masticar el último bocado cuando Marcos la llamo.

–Tráeme un poco de agua, pero rápido– le dijo nada mas ella llegar a donde él estaba, La niña fue por el pedido y luego volvió a sentarse donde están minutos antes, en la alfombra.

–¿Quieres probar algo? –le pregunto Marcos a su amigo

–¿Qué cosa ?

–Ya verás. Esther, ven aquí –ella lo miro y pudo ver en sus ojos lo que iba a hacer, su corazón comenzó a latir mas raido y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar –Ven rápido– le dijo y ella avanzo sus pasos cuando lo que más quería era que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante.

– ¿Recuerdas muy bien, que es lo que tienes que hacer? – pregunto su "madre".

–Co…contar– dijo comenzando a llorar.

–Venga ya, no comiences.

–Pero duele –ya las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

–Ya, ya, no seré yo será José –el hombre lo miro, si es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no dijiste que querías goleas al tipo ese que te quito a tu mujer.

–Sí pero….

–Pero nada, solo le das diez veces con el cinturón ya te desahogas un poco.

El hombre lo pensó por unos minutos pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Levanta las mano –le dijo ella lloraba mientras se negaba.

–Esther… haz lo que te pide– dijo Marcos, pero ella seguía negándose.

–Niña estúpida– dijo Elizabeth mientras se ponía detrás de Esther y ella misma sostenía las manos de la niña. Listo dijo y el hombre comenzó a pegarle, –cuenta –le dijo su madre y ella tuvo que hacerlo entre lágrimas y suplicas de que se detuviera.

_Fin del Flash Back  
_  
–Tengo miedo, el va a volver, va a volver, me van a encontrar–dijo llorando.

–Nadie va hacerte daño–la abrazo más fuerte hacia ella Rick también las abrazo a ambas, querían desaparecer todo el sufrimiento de esa niña.

–Qué tal si vamos abajo a cenar, imagino que tendrás hambre–Dijo Kate después de un rato en que lograron calmarla. La niña la miro aun con ojos llorosos pero ella pudo ver una tímida sonrisa en ella.  
–Vamos –Rick se pudo de pie con Esther en brazo, Kate le siguió los pasos.

Cuando estaban los tres sentado en la mesa, el teléfono de Kate sonó.

–Ahora vuelvo– dijo y tomo su móvil –Hey madre ¿qué tal a qué hora me traes a mi niño. ?–Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bien cariño, pero lo siento mucho, no será hoy Peter a traído a los niños y Max quiere quedarse también a pasar la noche, así que hasta mañana en la tarde nos quedamos con él.

–En serio… ah entiendo.

–Si ya sabes cómo son cuando se juntan todos.

– Está bien ¿podrías comunícame con él?

–Ok. Johanna le dio el teléfono a su nieto –Hola mami– dijo el niño feliz

–Hola mi amor, como la has pasado.

–Bien, el abuelo nos ha ensenado besbol, y jugamos muuuchoo mami, te quiero, buenas noches, esta papi.

–Qué bien. –sonrió – sí, yo también. Estas muy rápido ehh… Bien, buenas noches mi amor, ok ahora te lo pongo. –Le dio el móvil a Rick.

–Hola papi.

–Hola campeón.

–Voy a quedarme con los abuelos.

–Entonces nos dejas solos a mami y a papi.

–Si, dijo un la risita típica de un niño, pero Esther está ahí.

–Sí, ella está aquí.

–No solos.

–Ohhh. Que considerado.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Jajajajaja no te preocupes campeón.

–Adiós buenas noches

–Sí, buenas noche, te queremos, adiós. –Colgó. –Sí que está emocionado –le dijo a Kate.

–Si ya sabes, siempre nos cambia cuando están los niños con mi madre, aunque la verdad les tengo pena a ella y a papa esos cuatros juntos les dejaran agotados–rio.

* * *

Media hora más tarde estaba Kate y Rick en el sofá.

–Kate…–Esther caminando hacia ella.

–Dime cariño.

–¿Has visto a polie ?es… que no lo encuentro–dijo tímida.

–No, no lo he visto, pero a lo mejor se quedo en el auto.

– ¿po… podrías buscármelo?

–Sí, claro no hay problema. –se levanto pero Castle e dijo que iría él.

–Ok, es un peluche, por cierto, debe de estar en el asiento de atrás–le dijo antes de que el saliera.

Castle volvió con el osito en manos– Aquí hay un tal polie que quiere a una niña muy linda–le dio el peluche a Esther, ella se lo agradeció y luego fue a la habitación.

* * *

Una hora más tarde ellos también se habían ido a dormir. Eran la tres de la mañana, aunque habían intentado dormir ninguno podía; Rick le rondaba el nombre del peluche de Esther en la cabeza, sabía que lo había escuchado antes. Kate por su parte tenía varias cosa que le impedían el dormir, su hija, Esther y lo que ha sufrido, luego de vuelta a su hija y así sucesivamente.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama Kate se levanto y fue por un vaso de agua, al regresar y aun con su mente dando vueltas algo hizo que dejara caer el vaso quebrándose a chocar contra el suelo. Castle se sentó en la cama al escuchar el sonido, pero no parecía asustado más bien pensativo.

–No hemos visto si tiene tu marca–dijo Kate.

–¿polie no era como se llamaba el conejito de Amalia?– pregunto Rick en el mismo instante en que su esposa había terminado de hablar.

k


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los comentarios :D**... **Bueno esto es lo que me ha salido, ya me diran como esta, les confieso que hay una parte en la que hubiera sido el final, pero tengo que decirles que me gusta la historia asi que la voy a continuar **

Esther estaba sentada aparatada de los demás niños, tenía entre sus manos unas pequeñas flores que había encontrado en el parque en el que estaba, cuando de repente una señora paso por su lado, pero a la niña tener sus piernas extendidas, la mujer tropezó provocando que el café que esta tenía en las mano cayera al suelo.

-Niña tonta, no ves lo que has provocado- le dijo.

-Yo no he hecho nada señora. Y no soy tonta, no diga eso.

-Claro que si, eres una tonta-dijo marchándose luego, dejando a la niña llorando, aquellas palabras la lastimaron mucho, su madre siempre le decía palabras feas, tonta, mala, estorbo, estúpida, entre otras más. Se levanto de donde estaba y corrió lo que más podía alejándose de todo. Rick que acababa de llegar a parque vio la niña correr, se asusto y comenzó a seguirla.

-Esther- la llamo mientras corría detrás de ella- Esther- volvió a llamarla, pero esta no le hacía caso. Por fin pudo alcanzarla y la abrazo contra su pecho, la niña trataba se zafarse mientras repetía las palabras que le había dicho la mujer.

-Soy una tonta déjame ir por favor.

-No, no, no eres tonta cariño, eres una niña, una muy buena e inteligente, no eres tonta-decía frotando su espalda para calmarla.

-Sí, si lo soy por eso nadie me quiere, por eso mis papas me pegan, me lo merezco, todo. Todo lo que me pasa, por eso ellos también dejaron que me llevaran- dijo contra el pecho de Rick. Este al escuchar lo último se quedo pensando a que se refería. Le dolía verla así, sin poder hacer nada, más aun que ella podría ser su hija, no poder hacer nada para impedir que Esther se sintiera así, deseaba poder llevársela lejos de todo lo que le hace daño. No soportaba el hecho de todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar su niña, porque, si, lo sentía en su corazón, habían visto su marca, estaban seguros de que ella era su niña, su Amalia, pero no querían decirle a nadie hasta tener los resultados de una prueba de ADN que se había realizado el día anterior.

La separo de su pecho y tomo su pequeño rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus manos. -No llores nena, por favor- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tú tampoco llores, no por mí...- le dijo Esther y luego se abrazo a él.

* * *

**Anteriormente**

_Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama Kate se levanto y fue por un vaso de agua, al regresar y aun con su mente dando vueltas algo hizo que dejara caer el vaso quebrándose a chocar contra el suelo. Rick se sentó en la cama al escuchar el sonido, pero no parecía asustado más bien pensativo._

–No hemos visto si tiene tu marca–dijo Kate.

– ¿Polie no era como se llamaba el conejito de Amalia?– pregunto Rick en el mismo instante en que su esposa había terminado de hablar.

-Si… ¡Oh Dios mío! Rick no hemos visto su pie no sabemos si… -dijo muy deprisa.

-Kate, Kate, hey cálmate- la tomo por los hombros- ¿Crees que podría ser…? Dios esto están confuso, como puede ser que su oso de peluche se llame como el juguete favorito de nuestra hija- suspiro- Kate, si vamos a hacer esto, ver si en su pie hay una marca como la mía, te… tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar, si tiene la marca o no la tiene- la vista de ambos comenzaba a nublarse.

-No… no sé si estoy lista- se sentó en la cama y su esposo hizo lo mismo colocándose al lado de ella, no es que no estuviera lista para encontrar a su hija sino para enfrentar el camino que le llevaría para poder sanar a Esther si resultara ser su hija–Quiero, ver si la tiene y acabar con todo esto de una vez, pero a pesar de que solo hemos estado dos días con ella… siento que es mi niña… no se… pero también esta eso, de que no la tenga, y tener que pasar una desilusión, otra para ser exactos, no me gustaría pasar por eso otra vez- dijo llorando.

-Lo sé yo tampoco quiero pero lo que dijiste, yo también se que han sido solo dos días pero también la siento como mía. Tenías razón, sus ojos son iguales a los de ella, así que solo si quieres, podemos mirar ahora y así salimos de dudas, aunque te digo que no podría soportar que hay una niña al otro lado de la puerta que podría ser la hija que nos quitaron hace cinco años y medio, pero quiero hacer esto contigo, porque es nuestra lucha y estamos juntos en esto- termino de decir con el rostro también lleno de lagrimas.

-Yo tampoco lo soportaría… Te amo y pase lo que pase….

-Pase lo que pase ayudaremos a esa niña- la interrumpió, ella asintió y se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, el tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y fueron hasta la habitación de invitados donde estaba Esther o quizás Su Amalia…

* * *

_Estaban enfrente de la habitación, no sabían quien abriría la puerta, los nervios de lo que podría pasar en los próximos minutos les invadieron desde que habían salido de su habitación y ahora estaban parados delante de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Después de unos segundos Rick se armo de valor y la abrió, entraron y a paso lento se dirigieron hasta la cama donde Esther dormía y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, la idea que podría ser su hija dominaba a la que les decía que no, que solo era casualidad, casualidad que esa niña tuviera los mismos ojos o más bien la misma mirada que su niña perdida, que el oso de peluche que abrazaba Esther, tiene un nombre muy parecido al conejo de su hija y que está en la cuna que pertenecía a su bebé, ese sin el que no podía dormirse, entre otras cosas. Solo, simplemente no podía ser casualidad._

Kate quito la sabana que cubría a la niña y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando vio nuevamente los golpes que la niña tenía en su brazos, debido a que el pijama que tenia puesto era de mangas cortas, aparto por completo la sabana y luego se dirigió a quitarles las medias que tenia puesta, la niña no se movió ni quejo mientras Kate realizaba la acción, ellos supusieron que era debido a que estaba muy cansada debido a lo ocurrido durante el día, pero lo agradecieron ya que así no tendrían que darle explicaciones sobre porque dos personas estaba en su habitación con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y quistándole las medias en medio de la noche.

Cuando Kate le quito la media de su pie derecho ambos contuvieron la respiración para luego soltarla y ver si su destino había dado la vuelta que tanto han anhelado.

Un sonido de "¿felicidad?" fue liberado por los dos adultos que estaban en la habitación. No podían creerlo, la tenia, tenía la marca de Rick, Kate se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo, su niña estaba con ellos, había vuelto a ellos, a sus padres.

-La tiene, Rick, la viste, tiene tu marca- dijo llorado en sus brazos. El la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-La he visto cariño, la he visto- la beso- la tiene mi marca, esta… esta que tengo yo- se aparto de ella y le mostro la marca que tenía en su pie, igual que la que tenían SUS hijos,-No puedo creerlo ella… ella la tiene -volvió a abrazar a su esposa. La niña que tenían a su lado, en su casa, era su hija perdida, esa que les arrebataron hace años.

Se acercaron a la cama junto a Esther.

-Es mi niña- dijo Kate.

-Es nuestra niña- dijo Rick.

-Si- ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación observándola dormir, en sus rostros todavía habían lágrimas.

Luego de una de hora sin que ninguno se levantara de donde estaban, Castle hablo.

-¿Kate?

-¿Hmmm?-dijo sin apartar la vista de su hija.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué? Podemos hablar después no me quiero separar de ella.

-¿Por favor? -Dijo ella acepto y salieron de la habitación.

- Sé…sé que esto es… no sé cómo decirlo… ¿Genial, asombroso, maravilloso… increíble?- ella sonrió.  
-Si… pero sé que quieres decir algo mas… dilo.

-Tenemos que… que hacer unas pruebas de ADN para estar más completamente seguros de esto.

-Pero, si tiene la…

-Lo sé, lo sé pero tenemos que estar cien por ciento seguros, no digo que no sea nuestra Amalia estoy seguro de eso. Pero no es solo por nosotros, es por ella, no podemos decirle a todo el mundo que la hemos encontrado sin esa prueba, tenemos que tener más que una marcar para comprobar que ella es nuestra, que nadie volverá a alejarnos de ella, tenemos que…

-¿Cuándo?- el tenía razón.

-Lo más pronto que sea posible. Pero que ella no se dé cuenta, no hasta que tengamos esos resultados en nuestras manos.

¿Cómo lo haremos sin que note que estemos tomando muestras de ella?

-Podríamos aprovechar que mañana tenemos que tomarles las fotos… las fotos sobre ya sabes- dijo sin poder evitar llorar, ahora le era más difícil asimilar eso, era su niña la que había sufrido durante años maltratos.

-Oh cariño… ella… ya no quiero que sufra- se abrazaron- no, no más sufrimiento para ella, es nuestra niña la que ha pasado esas cosas horribles y no la niña que creíamos que era, era la nuestra- dijo Kate.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que no descansare hasta encontrar a esas personas, no se saldrán la suya, pagaran muy caro lo que le han hecho y lo que nos han hecho.

-Quiero volver a la habitación con ella- dijo Kate.

-Mejor vamos por ella y la llevamos a nuestra habitación, estaremos los tres juntos.

-Si… - Entraron de nuevo a la habitación Kate tomo a la niña en brazo y se dirimieron a su habitación, la acostaron en medio de ambos, colocando sus brazos de manera protectora sobre Esther, su Amalia, su hija desaparecida que había vuelto a ellos.

-Está de vuelta- Dijo Kate.

-Si… lo está. Devuelta a nosotros.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus rostro, miraron a su hija que aun dormía, ellos sin embargo no había podido dormir, se quedaron toda la noche despiertos, velando sus sueños y calmándola cuando la misma pesadilla la invadió a las cinco de la mañana los tres lloraron en el momento ellos le prometían que no volverían a dejar que le pasara nada malo._

Apenas se habían levantado de la cama los tres, Rick y Kate le preguntaron a Esther cual era su desayuno favorito, con miedo de decírselo ya que antes nadie se lo había preguntado, Esther les dijo cual era y ellos se lo prepararon con todo el amor que tenían para su hija.

La niña los miraba extrañada, no los había visto así en los pocos días que estaba con ellos, aunque no sabía si eran así siempre, no los conocía, y no le importo al fin alguien se interesaba por ella.

* * *

_Horas más tarde la asistente social encargada del caso de Esther fue a la casa, Esther se mantuvo muy pegada de Kate y Rick durante la presencia de la asistente. Lo peor fue cuando tuvieron que tomarles las fotos de los golpes que ya había tomado otro color notándose una poco mas algunos eran verdes y morados, Esther lloro durante le fotografiaban sus moretones y sus padres tuvieron que detener un momento para consolar a su hija, la cual solo ellos sabían que era, cuando todo termino y estaban los tres solos de nuevo, ellos aprovecharon para tomar una muestra de saliva con un hisopo, la guardaron de modo adecuado para realzar la prueba y luego fueron con Esther hacia el hospital para que pudieran tomar una muestra de ellos y compararla con la de la niña. _

* * *

-No lo hare si tu no lo haces.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque te quiero- le dijo.

-¿De verdad?—sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sí, mucho, de hecho no sabes cuánto. Pero ahora –la separo un poco de él para ver su rostro y limpiándole las lagrima- Vamos a buscar a Max y a Sandra para irnos a casa porque Kate, nos está esperando en la casa, para ir a visitar a mis padres-le dijo tomándola en brazos y fue en busca de su hijo menor que estaba jugando con otros niños de su edad junto con Sandra la niñera, de vez en cuando ambos tenían que salir juntos buscaban, era una de las pocas personas fuera de la familia a la que le confiaban el cuidado de su hijo.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que he tardado en actulizar, y este capitulo puede que sea corto para recompenzar la tardanza, pero me daba cosa no actualizar asi que he subido lo que tenia escrito. Bueno no digo mas, solo espero que les guste, sorry si hay muchas faltas.**

* * *

_Dicen que no se puede extrañar aquellas cosas que no has tenido o que nunca has experimentado pero es todo lo contrario porque cuando, la vida no te ha tratado muy bien que digamos lo que no has tenido o sentido es lo que más quieres y ya cuando lo tienes, no quieres que se valla, nunca.  
Las cosas no siempre son como no las esperamos, puede que algunas si, mientras otras no._

-No puede ser que aun no sepan nada de ella, eso una niña, no puede ser más inteligentes que ustedes -decía la mujer.

-Señora entiendo que este desesperada por encontrar a su hija pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos este es un pueblo muy pequeño.

-Al parecer no, es suficiente, mi niña debe de estar asustada -comenzó a fingir que lloraba, Marcos se acerco y la abrazo para que todo resultara más creíble, cuando la verdad no les importaba nada, solo no querían encontrarla antes de que Esther pueda contar lo que hacían con ella y que la policía fuera tras ellos, si la encontraban antes podrían dejarle bien en claro que asa con las niñas que se escapan de su casa.

-La encontraremos -dijo el oficial.

* * *

Rick aparco en frente de la casa de sus padres era una gran casa familiar con un jardín delantero y otro más grande en la parte de atrás de la casa. Rick y Kate se bajaron del auto y ambos fueron a la parte de atrás por los niños.

-¡Mama ya hemos llegado! -anuncio el pequeño Max emocionado mientras su madre le quitaba el cinturón de su asiento especial.

-Si cariño ya estamos donde la abuela Martha y el abuelo Jack- le sonrió feliz y bajo el niño del auto, Rick también ya había bajado a Esther del asiento que habían comprado para ella, esa mañana.  
-Vamos- le dijo a su esposo que tomo a su hija en brazos ya que aun estaba conmovida por lo que había pasado hace rato en el parque, Kate aun no lo sabía. -Ustedes cómo que están muy amiguitos eh- lo miro y el solo le sonrió, tocaron la puerta y una sonriente Alexis, les abrió.

-Hola Alexis- saludo Rick a su hermana menor.

-Hola hermanito, Hola Kate y ¿quién es?-dijo señalando a Esther.

-Larga historia -dijo Rick y luego miro a Kate.

-¡Hola tía! -dijo Max extendiendo sus brazos hacia su tía.

-Hola peque - le tomo en brazo -¿qué tal esta el niño más lindo? -se dirigió al sofá con él los demás les siguieron los pasos.

-Bien -dijo feliz y abrazándose a ella.

-Alexis y ¿donde están…?

-Han ido al súper por unas cosas- le interrumpió. -Bueno ¿me van a decir quién es…?

Esther estaba sentada en las piernas de Castle, su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de él y su largo cabello cubría la parte de su rastro que no "protegía "el cuello de su padre.

-Ella es Esther -anuncio Rick -la hemos encontrado en un parque hace unos días.

-Ah… ¿y porque…?

-Bueno hemos ido ante un juez y nos ha permitido quedarnos con ella mientras… todo se resuelve -sintió como Esther se abrazaba mas a él y Rick puso su mano sobre la espalda de la niña, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Kate que se acerco a la niña y le hablo al oído.

-Esther, cariño te gustaría saludar a Alexis, es la hermana de Rick, seguro que te gustara -Esther volteo su rostro hacia Kate- no pasara nada mi cielo estas a salvo aquí, no te pasara nada- le acaricio una mejilla.

-Tengo sed- le susurro la niña y ella no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien voy por un poco de agua- le dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Puedo ir contigo. -Kate odia ver un poco de temor en los ojos y la voz de su niña así que la tomo en brazos y fue con ella a la cocina.

-Rick que sucede con esa niña ¿cómo que la encontraron en un parque y porque es tan… tímida? -pregunto Alexis cuando Kate se marcho con la niña.

-Ya te lo dije Alexis es… una larga historia pero en unos días la sabrás, no desesperes, si hermanita -le sonrió.

-Bien…

* * *

-Aquí tienes -Kate e dio un vaso de agua a Esther que estaba sentada en la encimera y observo como esta se la tomaba, se coloco enfrente de ella con sus manos a cada lado -Esther, nena quiero que seas que aquí estas a salvo, nadie…

-Me va han pegar -Kate asintió -aunque..

-No cariño nadie, nunca más, Alexis, Martha y Jack son personas muy buenas, no te harán daño te lo prometo, puedes estar tranquila, me entiendes, -la niña asintió -puede que quieran abrazarte y preguntarte cómo te llamas, pero eso es todo, no… no habrá más golpes -dijo tratando de no llorar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, pero también quiero que tú me prometas que nos dejaras ayudarte a que nos tengas más miedos, y que serás una niña muy feliz. - Esther asintió débilmente y Kate le dio un beso en la frente.

- Esa es mi niña.

-Y… si no, cumplo no me prometerás que…

-No. No, no, no importa lo que pase yo te romeo que no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

-¿De verdad. ?

-De verdad, yo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y a para tu… -se interrumpió -solo quiero lo mejor para ti y ara Max por que los quiero mucho, mucho.

-Igual que el señor Rick me quiere- dijo recordando lo que Castle le dijo en el parque.

-Sí, igual que Rick -le sonrió. -Y hablando de Rick volvamos que deben de estar esperándonos, y a lo mejor podemos ir al jardín para que juegues un rato con Max ¿quieres?

Al escuchar la palabra jugar los ojos e Esther se iluminaron jugar es lo que ha querido hacer en mucho tiempo. La bajo y la tomo de la mano y fueron devuelta a la sala con los demás.

-Valla pero que niña más linda eres- dijo Alexis cuando la vio acercase con Kate- Hola Esther, cierto- la niña asintió y luego volvieron a su lugar en el sofá.

-Mama podemos ir al jardín a jugar.

-Si.

-Mejor así nos entretenemos esperando a que esos dos regresen.

-Ah olvidaba que eres como un niño a veces hermanito.

-Muy graciosa pero después no me digas que te columpie cuando te canses. -Dijo entre risas.

* * *

Fueron unos de los minutos más felices de sus vidas jugando con sus hijos, con ambos, nunca lo habían experimentado, y era lo mejor que podía haberles pasado , su hija al fin estaba con ellos y por la sonrisa que había en su rostro sabían que estaba disfrutando el momento y sus padres no podían sentirse los más felices del mundo, su niña estaba sonriendo después de todo lo que le ha pasado, no es que cosas como lo que ella ha tenido que vivir se olvidan de la noche a la mañana pero escuchar su risa, era música para sus oídos después de más de cinco largos años .

-Más alto mami -dijo Max.

-Más alto, no cariño podría ser peligroso.

-Pero mami…

-Max, tu madre tiene razón- dijo Rick que columpiaba a su hija y de vez en cuando a su hermana, que estaba al lado de Esther. -A ver chicos yo ya me he cansado de estar aquí porque no vamos a otros juegos.

-Si- le apoyo Kate.

-Vamos a ese papa -señalo el pequeño tobogán que había.

-Ok.

-Esto es mejor que en el parque- dijo Rick cuando se acerco a Kate -aquí estamos solo nosotros y sin…. Personas que les hablen mal a los niños.

-¿De qué hablas Rick?

-De nada, luego te cuento.

* * *

Media hora después los padres de Richard ya estaban en casa, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Esther, por no hablar de las preguntas que se abstuvieron de hacer y simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la tarde familiar. Tiempo más tarde Kate estaba ayudando a Martha en la cocina, Rick estaba con su padre y Alexis estaba con los niños.

-Hey chicos a lavarse las manos que vamos a merendar- anuncio Martha -Alexis cariño podrías ayudarlos.

-Sí, arriba peques, vamos a lavarse las manos -dijo.

Cuando estaban en el baño Alexis subió a Max en un pequeño banco ya que el niño no alcanza el lavabo mientras le ayudaba, pero el sonido de su móvil interrumpió .

-Un momento chicos- tomo la llamada -¿Hey que tal?

-Hola Lex

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que se me ha quedado la mascota de historia en tu casa, aunque no estoy muy segura podrías ver.

-Si Elizabeth -dijo y Esther se puso tensa al escuchar ese nombre.  
_  
"No, no, no, ella no por favor"_ sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

-Si esta aquí… si estoy segura, luego la llevo a tu casa más tarde-dijo y miro a Esther que la estaba observando.

-Qué suerte, pero golpeare y matare a Angi.

-Tu podrás hacerle lo que quieras, golpearla, matarla pero luego de que la entregue… ahh y no estoy de tu parte sonrió.

-Y dices que eres mi amiga.

-¿Esther estas bien?- dijo a ver que la niña comenzó a llorar Hey intento acercarse a ella.

-¿Quien es Esther? dijo la voz al otro lado.

-Luego te llamo- dijo y colgó y se acerco a la niña ¿cariño que tienes?

-No… no me toques -dijo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- me quiero ir, por favor no me lleves con ella.

-Tía, que pasa dijo Max -bajado del banquito.

-¿Llevarte a donde?

-Me va a matar.

-¿Qué? Max puedes ir o Kate o Rick .

-Si -dijo el niño y corrió hasta donde su madre. -Mami -dijo cuando llego hasta ella.

-Hey que pasa campeón donde están Alexis y Esther.

-Llorando.

-¿Quien está llorando?-pregunto Martha que estaba al lado.

-Esther -dijo y Kate fue directo a donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Alexis! ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo cuando entro al baño

-No lo sé Kate yo… estaba hablado por teléfono y de repente ella…

-Señora Kate -Esther corrió hacia ella esquivando a Alexis.

-Hey cariño que sucede.

-Llévame de aquí, me van a llevar con ella me va a golpear o me va a matar, no quiero ir, no- se abrazo a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Alexis podrías dejarnos a solas -escuchar esas palabras de su hija provoco que ella también comenzara a llorar. Cuando estuvieron a solas cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo del baño con la niña en sus piernas. - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

-No dijo entre gritos no quiero ella es mala la escuche.

-¿Que escuchaste?

-Me va a llevar, no quiero, no quiero volver. -Dijo.

-No mi amor no te irás a ningún lado, no lo voy a permitir te hice una promesa recuerdas

-Pero ella dijo…

-No importa lo que hayas escuchado, no volverás a irte de mi lado, nunca más, no… -se cayó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio a Rick entrar y sentarse a lado de ellas.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo en un susurro.

-No lo sé exactamente, lo que si se es que no soporto verla así Rick… ha dicho que iban a matarla o golpearla. Yo no quiero ver a mi niña temblado de miedo como ahora, ni volver a escucharla decir esas cosas, no quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasarle. -Castle abrazo a ambas.

-Vámonos de la ciudad Kate, vámonos lejos, donde nadie pueda volver a tocarla hablaban en susurros, Max, Esther, tu y yo, vámonos, porque yo tampoco quiero que lo que has dicho vuelva a ocurrir.

-Huir no nos hará escapar de la realidad, una realidad en la que ella necesita ayuda para ser feliz.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero con nuestro amor será suficiente para ayudarla.

-Y a donde surgieres que tenemos que ir

-No sé, quizás a los Hampton, por lo menos hasta que tengamos los resultados de las pruebas ¿qué dices?

-Digo que sí.

-Rick…- escucho la vocecita apagada d su hija.

-Si hermosa- le quito el cabello del rostro.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De que?

-De Elizabeth -se atrevió a decir ese nombre.

-¿Quien es Elizabeth?

-Alexis… dijo…. Que… yo no quiero ir por favor no dejes que ella me lleve.

-Nadie, escúchame nadie va a llevarte a ningún lado, mucho menos lejos de mi o de Kate.

-¿Me van a cuidar?- Esther.

-Siempre- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Como unos papas? -dijo sollozando.

-Si mi amor como unos papas -sé acerco mas y beso la frente de su hija y luego los labios de su esposa.

Después de unos minutos hablando con su hija lograron calmarla, luego salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Oh Richard Katherine ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Martha.

-Madre, es un larga historia -dijo quitándose restos de lagrimas que habían es su rostro, Kate y su hija estaban igual las dos con los ojos rojo de llorar.

-Bueno, está bien ¿cómo está la niña?

-Ella… estará bien… disculpa… ¿Alexis puedo hablar contigo?

-Si claro -respondió la aludida y ambos se dirigieron al estudio de su padre.

-Richard te juro que yo no le hice nada.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- abrazo a su hermana- pero lo que quiero que me digas es... no sé ni cómo decirlo…

-Estaba hablando con una amiga, me dijo que su cuaderno se le había quedado así que me pidió que… si podía llevárselo…

-Hablaron de golpear o algo así…

-Si dijo que le pegaría a Angi por escóndeselo y ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Como se llama tu amiga?

-Elizabeth, pero…

-Escucha, Esther… las personas con que vivía Esther la golpeaba… y cualquier cosa referente a eso la pone muy nerviosa.

-Yo lo siento Rick…

-Descuida, no lo sabías, no es tu culpa sino de esas personas, te pido que por favor no le digas nada de esto a nuestros padres, como te dije en unos días, Kate y yo hablaremos con todos ustedes.

_"Elizabeth, será la mujer que dice ser la madre de su hija, sino porque temerle a ese nombre para no responder de quien se trataba" fueron los pensamientos de Richard cuando regresaba junto a su familia._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, haganme saber lo que piensan :D_**


End file.
